1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input apparatus that may be used for, e.g., inputting a user command by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display apparatus. Inputting the user command may be done by, e.g., a human hand or an object.